


Makoto's Guide to the Elemental Nations

by ren (ShadowAccio6181), ShadowAccio6181



Series: Makoto no Monogatari [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAccio6181/pseuds/ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAccio6181/pseuds/ShadowAccio6181
Summary: A complete compendium of the Elemental Nations, from geography to history to a political analysis as to whyeverythingisacompletemessandTHISISWHYWENEEDPRESERVABLERECORDSFORPOSTERITY...Features:- Makoto's incoherent screaming- Common sense applied to something that doesn't really work with logic- Random interesting tid-bits you really should know, but probably don't- Jutsu theory (eventually)- Basically, everything Kishimoto should have had but didn't





	Makoto's Guide to the Elemental Nations

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically because I spend way too much time thinking about my story and researching... and not nearly enough writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my attempt to make the world of Naruto an actual, functioning world. Basically, if Kishimoto had Tolkien-esque aspirations. Without the linguistic part, and kinda with/not-really-with knowledge of plate tectonics, politics, history, etcetera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page will get updated semi-regularly as I actually update chapters. It will also include expected chapter release dates, and the status of chapters.

* * *

Table of Contents 

Naruto Timeline + Calendar

(Approximate) World Timeline (Without Spoilers)

Geography

Politics/Culture 

* * *

Makoto no Monogatari Reference Material: 

Japanese Language 101

Japanese Folklore and Mythology

Festivals: Seasonal and Otherwise

A Fashionista’s Guide… or, Can You Spot the Shinobi?

How to Buy Things— Measurements and Money

Shogi: An Explanation

Go: What is it?

Welcome to the _ Karyūkai _, the “Flower-and-Willow-World”

So... Monks.

* * *

Updates to the Guidebook

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay... confession time. This is basically all of my research, and stuff from Wikipedia, that people don't want to read in the actual story. For those of you not in the know... go to chapter 18 of Makoto no Monogatari. You will regret it.


End file.
